Darkmoon's betrayal
by Who you callin' Normal
Summary: yay!


**hey, this is a challege for Nightclan and it is from quotes. hope you enjoy and if you read, please review!**

It was a hot, Greenleaf day in Cloudclan. Ravenflight was sitting just outside of the warrior's den. His sister, Eagletalon, came and dropped a starling next to him.

"I'm not hungry." He said. Eagletalon looked at him, disbelief in her haunting dark blue eyes.

"You need to keep your strength up if you want to do well for your clan." Ravenflight heard a new voice speak. He looked around his sister, he saw his father, Berrystar, leader of Cloudclan, walking over to him and Eagletalon.

Ravenflight opened his mouth to object, but decided it was no use. His father was the most stubborn, and most bossy, cat in the clan. "Okay," he mumbled and teared hungrily at the starling, he was surprised to see that he really was hungry.

After he had devoured his meal, he decided to go out in the forest and hunt. He was about to go out of the camp when his friend, Leopardspot, came up to him.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked.

Ravenflight hesitated. He finally said, "Uhh… I want to hunt alone."

Leopardspot's eyes looked hurt, but she did not argue. She simply said "okay," and walked to sit by Eagletalon.

Ravenflight did not mean to hurt her, he just felt like being alone. He left the camp and decided to go toward the Misticclan border. He opened his mouth and pricked his ears.

He was so focused on scenting prey that he didn't realize that he had crossed the border. "Hey, get out of my territory!" he heard a she-cat call. He looked to his right to see a pretty, brown she-cat.

"Uhh… I-I didn't mean to cr…" Ravenflight was interrupted by the she-cat.

"I don't care what you "Didn't mean to" do! Get out of my territory!" she repeated, and lunged at Ravenflight. He was taken off guard and was tackled to the ground.

They fought in a flurry of teeth, fur and claws. She got a painful blow on him in the shoulder. He counter attacked with a scratch to the flank.

Eventually, one of the she-cat's clanmates had come to stop the fight. "Stop, stop!" she yelled at them.

She got into the middle of both of them and broke the fight up. They were both panting and blood was soaking their fur. The cat stared at both of them. "What happened, why are you two fighting so much?" she asked.

It was the she-cat that spoke back. "He trespassed on our territory, so naturally I had to do something."

Ravenflight growled. "I said I didn't mean to." They hissed at each other.

The she-cat's clanmate had to interject again. "Stop being rude to each other." she looked at Ravenflight. "Okay, let's introduce ourselves, I am Dawnshadow, and she is Darkmoon.

Darkmoon grunted and looked away. Dawnshadow stared at her and looked back at Ravenflight. "I'm sorry about her, she's just grumpy because she ate a soggy mouse."

Darkmoon growled, looking back at Ravenflight and Dawnshadow. "Why are you being so nice to him? He is a Cloudclan warrior, he is our enemy!" she said.

Dawnshadow glared at her. "Not everyone has to be as unreasonable as you." She snapped. Ravenflight then noticed how alike they looked. 'They must be littermates' he thought.

Dawnshadow looked back to him. "You should probably go," she told him. "I think Darkmoon's about to claw our ears off."

Dawnshadow walked him to the border said farewell and went back to Darkmoon. Ravenflight could hear them arguing about something that he couldn't make out. He decided to go back to camp.

When Ravenflight got back to camp, he had caught nothing. He sighed when he saw none other than Berrystar, padding up to him.

"I thought you were going hunting." He growled when he saw that no prey was in his son's mouth.

"W-well I-I uh…" he stuttered.

Berrystar put his tail on his son's mouth. "It's okay," he sighed. "You can go on dawn patrol tomorrow." He said and walked away to talk with Snowfrost.

Ravenflight walked over to the warriors den to take a nap, the fight with Darkmoon had tired him out. As soon as he closed his eyes, he was sucked into sleep.

He woke up in a pool of something that smelled of bloody water. He looked up to see Darkmoon standing in front of him, scratches and bite marks all over her.

He pricked his ears to hear the soft murmur of a cat in his ears. "The dark raven will destroy the leopard's shadow." And just like that, the dream was gone and he was in his nest. He bolted straight up and almost slid Leopardspot out of her place in the nest.

"Watch it," she growled and went back to sleep.

Ravenflight barely heard her because he was racing towards the entrance to the den. As soon as he got out he took a deep breath and raced into the forest. He enjoyed running and feeling the wind in his fur, but there was a more important thought on his mind.

'The dark raven will destroy the leopard's shadow.' he remembered with a shudder. 'What does this prophecy mean?' he asked himself. He repeated that to himself all the way to the Mysticclan border.

When he finally got to the border, it was moonhigh. He took a deep breath, 'Cloudclan, Mysticclan… what?' he smelled a different scent in the air. He looked around and saw a terrifying sight. There was a dog standing only a few fox lengths away.

The dog snarled and Ravenflight started to step back very slowly. Suddenly, he saw a flurry of brown fur and saw a cat wrestling with the dog. He looked closer to see that it was Dawnshadow.

After a few moments, the dog got up and started to run away, ", and don't come back you mangy mutt!" she screamed after him. She turned to Ravenflight. "Hi, nice to see you again."

Ravenflight felt his skin burning with embarrassment. He could just barely say, "T-thanks."

8 moons had passed since Dawnshadow attacked the dog and Dawnshadow was expecting his kits. He decided to join Mysticclan in order to watch his kits grow up. Leopardspot had been devastated when he told her and Darkmoon was furious.

He was sitting next to Dawnshadow in the nursery when he heard yowls from outside. He stepped out to see his father, mother, Snowfrost, and his sister all standing in the entrance to the camp. They were not mad but Ravenflight could see that instead there were looks of pure determination in their eyes.

Snowfrost was the first to speak, "Hello, good evening," Ravenflight's mother began. "We thought that you should know that me and a patrol found dog scent on our border with you."

Applestar nodded. "Thank you for telling us, we will look out for it."

Snowfrost nodded and her and left the Cloudclan camp.

It had been 6 moons since Snowfrost and a patrol came by to tell Cloudclan about the dog. He was lying in his nest in the warriors den. He got up and went out into the camp, it was cold out and he shivered.

Ravenflight stepped out to see Dawnshadow and her sister, Darkmoon, walking out of camp. Ravenflight was curious so he went to fallow them. They stopped by the Mysticclan border, it smelled so much of dog that he could barely breath.

He watched as the two sisters talked and stared in horror as Darkmoon leaped on Dawnshadow, making her tumble to the ground. Dawnshadow was so heavy with her kits that she could not fight back. Ravenflight's heart skipped a beat as he saw Dawnshadow's body give a final spasm and then went still.

He stepped out of the bush he was hiding in and saw Darkmoon stagger back. "I saw the whole thing you know." He said. Darkmoon tried to recover herself.

"You have no proof that I did it though, I smell of dog and so does she so it looks as if a dog attacked us and I survived."

Ravenflight turned away. "You know, you bring a new meaning to the saying, 'Fighting like cats and dogs.'


End file.
